1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a TV card. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TV card with a power-switching function.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic entertainment devices have become more and more important due to an increase in leisure time of people. The convenience of TV cards has made them an indispensable part of electronic entertainment. Laptops with a built-in TV card have also become increasingly popular.
Batteries usually provide power to laptops. However batteries have a limited amount of power making the power-saving design for each laptop device important. Conventional TV cards stay in standby mode even if they are not in use. The power is still dissipated in standby mode. Thus, the batteries soon run out of power due to the waste in standby mode.
Accordingly, what is needed is to design a switch in the TV cards to block the power dissipation in standby mode to overcome the above issues. The present invention addresses such a need.